Until the Bitter End
by DemonicEmpress
Summary: Warning: fem!Ciel/Sebastian fic. Disregards everything after season 1 of anime. Ciel's wedding date approaches, a ritualistic virgin murder case needs solved and they still haven't achieved the goal of Ciel's revenge but who are they missing? Oh and whoever said being a 17 year old lady with a starving, sexy demon butler was easy? Not Ciel Phantomhive.


So, yeah. Enjoy, I own nothing... Please, let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Until The Very End

Ciel slowly blinked the sleep out of her large, mismatched eyes and peered past the long tendrils of blue-black hair that fell forward past her shoulders. The appearance of sleepy innocence vanished almost immediately as her eyes locked on her black clad butler who sported his trademark smirk. Her eyes narrowed in something between boredom and disdain.

"Good morning, young mistress. I trust you slept well?" Sebastian's smooth voice carried clearly as he set about opening all the curtains and laying out Ciel's outfit for the day.

Ciel pushed her hair from her face and collapsed backward onto her pillows, bouncing slightly before her body sank comfortably back into the softness. "Must you always wake me so early Sebastian?"

The butler paused in his work and turned to face the small countess nearly buried in the fine linens. "My lady, as your butler it is my duty to see that you are prepared for any situation that may arise. The first step in that is to make sure you are awake and presentable at a suitable hour." He finished his statement with a flourish.

Ciel sighed but before she had a chance to argue Sebastian was dragging her up by the wrists. Ciel felt heat rise up her neck into her cheeks as her chest brushed against the demons before he set her on her feet dropping her arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Se-Sebastian!" she shouted feeling indignant and embarrassed at her body's involuntary reaction. Her nipples had tightened, to her utter mortification, with the brief contact.

The demon's eyes widened momentarily, not comprehending the issue, "Young mistress-"

Ciel turned her back to him and snapped, "Just help me dress already!"

"As you wish, my lady." Sebastian bowed deeply and as he straightened up smirked in understanding.

So, my young mistress is becoming a woman. His smirk remained as she pulled her nightgown off over her head in one sweeping motion, her back still to him. Interesting.

Sebastian pulled a slip over her head and assisted as she pulled first her left, then right arm through the straps. Still without facing him, she pulled her long hair over one shoulder.

Putting a finger to his lips and taking a step back, Sebastian thought. "Hm."

Ciel looked back over her shoulder at the butler, "What, why are you just standing there like that?" The annoyance was clear in her voice and eyes.

Sebastian suddenly smirked again and spoke in all seriousness, "Well young mistress, it would seem we need to order new corsets for you. Your current ones can't be comfortable with your new figure."

He'd thought back to lifting Ciel out of her bed, at first, it hadn't really occurred to him. He hadn't after all, meant to brush up against the young lady. But, that coupled with the reaction elicited from his young charge brought to his attention that his young mistress had indeed grown up quite a bit.

Ciel nearly choked and spun around, "Wh-what?! What are you talking about? Don't say strange things!"

Sebastian chuckled at her discomfort, "Well, you're a young woman are you not? You've grown older, taller. It's only natural that your brea-"

"Enough! Get out! And send Mey-Rin in here at once!"

Sebastian was only slightly taken aback by his mistress' outburst but smiled his fake smile anyway, "Very well."

* * *

Ciel placed a hand just under her chest as Mey-rin finished tying her hair with a dark blue ribbon into a low side ponytail allowing Ciel's hair to fall over her right shoulder. The new corset did feel much more comfortable, she hated to admit. Especially since now her _breasts_ , she chocked mentally on the word, weren't squashed down. Instead it felt like they were on full display. Well, they were fully covered by the modest hunter green dress but still, she was unused to seeing this much more womanly reflection staring back at her.

Mey-rin stepped back and placed her hands on her cheeks, "Oh my! Lady Phantomhive! You look like such a grown lady you do!" The quirky maid gushed.

Ciel rolled her visible eye, "I'll be in my study, if I'm needed." She turned from the maid and disappeared down the hall. It was bad enough that she was wearing one of her mothers old corsets, but having Mey-Rin gush over her appearance was just too much. It stirred up feelings in Ciel's heart that she didn't wish to dwell on. Obviously Sebastian had sent the maid in to dress her with that thing. There was no way the maid had thought of that on her own.

Ciel balled her fist in anger even as she sat at her desk. This week was proving to be hellish, and it was far from over yet, no, this was one of Ciel's least favorite weeks. A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts.

"Young mistress?" Sebastian opened the door, "I have brought your tea." He strolled into the room pushing along the small cart.

Ciel turned her chair around to face the windows and crossed her legs as she looked out at the falling snow with a bored expression. "Tell me Sebastian," she spoke as he walked up to her, steaming cup of tea in hand, "do you ever grow weary of this arrangement?"

The demon butler paused and glanced at her through the reflection in the glass. His eyes narrowed and the corners of his lips lifted menacingly, "Serving you comes with it's share of interesting occurrences. And I've said before, I'll stay by your side, until the very end."

They regarded one another in the window's reflection. Yes, until the very end, whenever that may be.

* * *

So, not really much has happened. I'm just getting a feeling for the characters here. I have not read the manga, I have not finished the anime. Just go with it, it is fanfiction after all. Please, drop me a review with your honest opinions.


End file.
